


Read All about it

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles pulls a Celeb [2]
Category: Big Time Rush, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Hacking, Kendall loves Stiles, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Secrets, other pairing are background, personal pictures stolen, public outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Kendall have been dating for 1 year 2 months and 21 days and they managed to keep it secret.</p><p>Stiles family and friends knew and so did Kendall's but what happens when someone hacks Stiles phone and personal pictures are leaked on-line will the press rip them apart or push them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All about it

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been asking for a sequel to my first Stendall ( I just made that up ) fic so here it is hope you guys enjoy. This work won't be chaptered but I will be posting other fics in the series, so please subscribe and stuff

(James)

Here I am

There you are

Why does it seem so far

Next to you is where I should be

(Where I wanna be)

Something I, want so bad

Know what's inside your head

Maybe I could see what you see

(Tell me what you see)

(Logan)

I gotta keep on believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

I can be what you need

(Chorus)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be

Turn myself upside down

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree

Turn your whole world around

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)

You decide, it's alright

I will be there

(Carlos)

You seem so, hard to know

Say goodbye, say hello

Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)

Changing my point of view

Every day, something new

Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

(Kendall)

I gotta keep on believing

That everything takes time

I'll make up any reason

To make you mine

If you're staying or leaving

I'll follow your lead

So why keep pretending

Open your eyes

(open your eyes)

I can be what you need

(oh!)  
(Chorus)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be

(that's the guy i'll be)

Turn myself upside down

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree  
(you know i'll agree)

Turn your whole world around

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there 

(I'll be there)

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl  
(be my girl)

You decide, it's alright

I will be there

(Kendall)  
Let me know, if I'm getting through

(Logan) Making you understand

(James) If it's wrong, I'll try something new

Don't look away

Cause I'm here to stay

If it's a game

Then I'm gonna play

(Chorus)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)

Turn myself upside down

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind of guy

You want girl

You know I'll agree  
(you know I'll agree)

Turn your whole world around

(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, change your mind

I will be there  
(I'll be there)

Won't you try

One more time

Be my any kind of girl

(be my girl)

You decide, it's alright

I will be there

(Kendall) Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
(any kind of guy)

Any kind of guy you want

You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Stiles looked up at the stage and couldn’t help but beam when his eyes met his boyfriend.

Kendall was panting heavily from all the singing and dancing, but he couldn’t help but beam at his boyfriends dorky laugh. He couldn’t hear it over the thousands of screaming fans but he’s heard it that many times that he can clearly hear it inside his mind.

“Thanks for coming out guys” James shouts out to the audience.

“You guys have all been amazing” Logan adds in.

“Were going to play one last song for you guys before we go” Carlos shouts.

“Are you guys ready” Kendall shouts and smiles when he hears the screams of the audience.

........................................................................................................................  
Kendall was happy that the tour was over the band travelled throughout America playing in multiple venues and Stiles only able to make it to two shows.  
He understands though what with Stiles busy schedule with finals coming up and the end of High School growing near.

They did however have a hell of a 18th birthday party, Big Time Rush made a musical appearance and the happy couple finally had sex.  
Sure they fooled around but Kendall had made Stiles promise not to have sex until 18 what with Kendall being almost 20.

Even if his father does approve he doesn’t want to give the Sheriff any reason to arrest him or shoot him.

Kendall pulled out his set of keys for Stiles house Beacon Hills has been like his second home for the year that he and Stiles have been dating, although the past three months have been busy and he wasn’t able to come.

“Stiles?” Kendall shouted into the seemingly empty house.

“He’s up in his room” The Sheriff shouts from the den. “Welcome back” The Sheriff adds after a second.

Kendall makes his way into the den to give the sheriff his take out.

“Chicken fried rice with a side of sweet and sour pork Sheriff” Kendall beams placing the food onto the table next to the work the sheriff is looking over.

“What’s this for” John asks.

“Stiles messaged me and said you guys haven’t ate yet and he also said he couldn’t be bothered cooking so I just picked up some food from around the corner” Kendall shrugs.

“Well thanks” John smiles he goes back to his work to finish off before he eats, Kendall makes his way up stairs.

What he finds isn’t Stiles on his own like he thought but Danny is their with him furiously typing away on the computer.

“Stiles I can’t find the source of it and that never happens whoever did this is a ghost” Danny says.

“Hey guys” Kendall says as he steps into the room.

Stiles face pales as soon as he sees his boyfriend.

“What’s up?” Kendall asks.

“I’ve been hacked” Stiles tells him and his face looks s defeated Kendall just wants to hug him and tell him it’s okay.

 

So he does “It’s okay just change your password” Kendall smiles he thought it was good advice but from the look on Stiles face that wasn’t the right answer.

 

“No Kendall when I say hacked I’m not talking about my facebook or twitter, I’m talking about my ICloud account” Stiles tells him.

 

“I don’t get it why is that so bad?” Kendall asks looking from Danny to Stiles.

 

“All my messages are saved to the cloud all my messages and who do I message the most?” Stiles tells him.

“Me?” Kendall asks even though he knows its true they text at every available moment.

“You’ve been outed it’s all over the internet along with my personal pictures of us” Stiles tells him.

“What pictures?” Kendall asks sitting on Stiles bed.

“Of us kissing and hugging and that cute one where were both drunk that Scott took, I really liked that photo and its privet god I hate whoever did this” Stiles shouts launching his phone at the wall.

 

The phone bounces off the wall and almost hits Danny on the leg.

 

“Well at least we have Skype sex and don’t send nudes to each other” Kendall shrugs it off and tries to make Stiles laugh.

 

All he succeeds in is making Stiles blush and Danny’s eyes cloud over.

 

“Danny show him the article” Stiles says.

 

“This is an article I found its going to splashed all over the pages of every paper and magazine tomorrow” Danny tells him handing the laptop over.

 

“Pop stars secret gay affair with fan” Kendall reads out loud.

 

“Do not read that crap out loud or Ill throw the laptop too” Stiles told him.

 

Kendall reads out loud and after a few minutes he lets out a laugh.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Stiles asks.

 

“Because I honestly expected this article to come out months ago” Kendall tells him.

“So your not angry that they are outing you as we speak?” Stiles asks.

 

“Why would I they haven’t got anything important so they have a picture of us kissing at your birthday party, and a picture of you sitting on my knee and drinking from a beer bottle so what?” Kendall shrugs.

 

“So your really not bothered?” Stiles asks.

 

“No my family and friends all ready know about us my manager knows the band knows. Your father knows and all your friends do too. The real question is are you okay with them knowing?” Kendall asks him.

 

“Of course I am, I just thought you might be embarrassed” Stiles tells him his voice low.

 

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Kendall asks.

 

“Because you could have any boy or girl you wanted and your with me” Stiles tells him.

 

“I really hate how insecure you are” Kendall tells him kissing his cheek. 

 

“When I say I love you it isn’t because it sounds good it’s because I mean it Kendall smiles.

 

“So now what happens?” Stiles asks.

 

“Now we eat the take out that I brought watch a film before bed, and tomorrow you go to school and finish your final exam and I will talk to my manager he will probably want me to do an interview and finally tell everyone about you” Kendall smiles.

 

“You wanna stay for some food Danny?” Kendall asks turning around but when he looks behind him Danny’s gone.

“When did he go?” Kendall asks.

“No idea” Stiles shrugs.

“Stiles are you sure that you want me to tell people about us because I could come up with some excuse because once I tell people your dating me you might get hassled by newspapers and magazines to do interviews” Kendall tells him.

“Oh please I am so ready for fame” Stiles smiles jumping on top of Kendall.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think????????


End file.
